Wiki News/New Movies In Theaters This Friday, July 30, 2010
Wondering what movies are coming out to theaters this Friday, July 30, 2010? Not that many great movies coming out Nationwide, although I’ll probably end up renting Charlie St. Cloud when it comes out on DVD (my guilty pleasure). But there are a lot of great limited releases coming out, including some that sparked my intention such as The Extra Man and The Concert. I have also already seen Get Low, which I would recommend you check out. Other than that, check out the list below to make your choice this weekend. Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore Synopsis: In the age-old battle between cats and dogs, one crazed feline has taken things a paw too far. Kitty Galore, formerly an agent for cat spy organization MEOWS, has gone rogue and hatched a diabolical plan to not only bring her canine enemies to heel, but take down her former kitty comrades and make the world her scratching post. Faced with this unprecedented threat, cats and dogs will be forced to join forces for the first time in history in an unlikely alliance to save themselves – and their humans – in “Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore,” a comedy that blends live action with state-of-the-art puppetry and computer animation. It’s time for the fur to fly. Charlie St. Cloud Charlie St. Cloud Synopsis: A cemetery caretaker who has weekly meetings with his younger brother, whose accidental death he blames himself for, meets a young woman believed to be missing in a sailing accident. He begins a romantic relationship with her, but wonders if she is an apparition on the way to the next life. The Concert (Limited) The Concert Synopsis: Andreï Filipov was a prodigy—the celebrated conductor of the Bolshoi Orchestra, the greatest orchestra in Russia. Today, aged 50, he still works at the Bolshoi, but as a cleaner. During the communist era, he was fired at the height of his fame for refusing to get rid of all his Jewish players—Zionists and enemies of the People—including his best friend Sacha Grossman. Andreï sank into booze and depression. The Director of the Bolshoi, an old apparatchik, has been promising forever to return Andreï’s orchestra to him “soon”, but he’s mocking him, humiliating him sadistically. For him, Andreï’s a has-been, and he’s doing him a big favor by keeping him on as a cleaner. Then Andreï finds a fax inviting the orchestra to play at Pleyel, in Paris, in two weeks’ time, as a last minute replacement for the indisposed Los Angeles Philharmonic. Andreï conceives of a crazy notion: he’ll round up his old musician buddies, a motley bunch now scraping a living in Moscow as cab drivers, removal men, flea market traders, suppliers of porno film sound effects… They’ll go to Paris as the Bolshoi. They’ll defy destiny and take their revenge! Will they make it? Dinner for Schmucks Dinner for Schmucks Synopsis: Dinner for Schmucks tells the story of Tim (Paul Rudd), a guy on the verge of having it all. The only thing standing between him and total career success is finding the perfect guest to bring to his boss’ annual Dinner for Extraordinary People, an event where the winner of the evening brings the most eccentric character as his guest. Enter Barry (Steve Carell), a guy with a passion for dressing mice up in tiny outfits to recreate great works of art. From Jay Roach, director of Meet the Parents and Meet the Fockers comes an unforgettable feast about two unlikely friends and one very memorable dinner. The Dry Land (Limited) – Review The Dry Land Synopsis: James, a veteran of the Iraqi conflict, returns home to a small town in West Texas and struggles to reconcile his experiences overseas with the life and family he left at home. Having only scattered memories of the deadly hit on his humvee in Iraq, James quickly slips back into the rhythm of his home life with his wife, Sara, and his mother, Martha. However, taking a new job at his Father-In-Law’s slaughterhouse begins to stir his dormant anxieties. The Extra Man (Limited) The Extra Man Synopsis: Get Low (Limited) Get Low Synopsis: For years, townsfolk have been terrified of the backwoods recluse known as Felix Bush (Robert Duvall). People say he’s done all manner of unspeakable things — that he’s killed in cold blood; that he’s in league with the Devil; that he has strange powers — and they avoid him like the plague. Then, one day, Felix rides to town with a shotgun and a wad of cash, saying he wants to buy a funeral. It’s not your usual funeral for the dead Felix wants. On the contrary, he wants a “living funeral,” in which anyone who ever had heard a story about him will come to tell it, while he takes it all in. Sensing a big payday in the offing, fast-talking funeral home owner Frank Quinn (Bill Murray) enlists his gentlemanly young apprentice, Buddy Robinson (Lucas Black), to win over Felix’s business. Buddy is no stranger to Felix’s dark reputation, but what he discovers is that behind Felix’s surreal plan lies a very real and long-held secret that must get out. As the funeral approaches, the mystery– which involves the widow Maddie Darrow (Sissy Spacek), the only person in town who ever got close to Felix, and the Illinois preacher Charlie Jackson (Bill Cobbs), who refuses to speak at his former friend’s funeral – only deepens. But on the big day, Felix is in no mood to listen to other people spinning made-up anecdotes about him. This time, he’s the one who is going to do the telling about why he has been hiding out in the woods. iCarly: The Movie iCarly: The Movie Synopsis: While having their best day of their lives, Carly, Sam and Freddie gets carried away from filming too many episodes of iCarly causing fans to get into chaos. As they do, fans goes after them and gets too violate, it causes them to hide from fans and run blocks home from school. Within them getting tired out and gotten carried away, Spencer decided to take them on a vacation to Los Vegas to get their minds away from iCarly. Twelve (Limited) – Review Twelve Synopsis: Based on the critically acclaimed novel by Nick McDonell, written when he was only 17 years old, Twelve is a chilling chronicle of privileged urban adolescence on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. Set over spring break, the story follows White Mike, a kid with unlimited potential, who has dropped out of his senior year of high school and sells marijuana to his rich, spoiled peers. When his cousin is brutally murdered in an east Harlem project, and his best friend is arrested for the crime, White Mike is hurled on a collision course with his own destiny.